Piece of my Life
by MsCoffeebear
Summary: "Although I don't know who would even be interested in something like that I'm quite willing to share a piece of my life with you." A story about Light and L growing up together and experiencing all sorts of stuff that just happens along the way. Told from L's POV. Beware of some serious fluff and smexiness incoming!


Hi guys, seems like I've had some serious inspiration over the past days/hours and I just needed to get that out of my system :D The idea for this story actually came to me in the middle of the night and yeah, this was it with my beloved sleep, haha :D  
>So this story is another one set in an Alternate Universe where L and Light grow up as best friends ... so feel free to accompany them on their journey!<br>It`s L's POV by the way :)  
>Enjoy! :)<p>

**Piece of my Life**

Although I don't know who would even be interested in something like that I'm quite willing to share a piece of my life with you.

My hands are characteristically shoved into the pockets of my baggy faded jeans, my trademark white long-sleeved t-shirt hanging loosely around my helplessly bony form. When I look to my right I see Light, and it would be indeed strange if I wouldn't. After all we have been together since forever.

I think it might have all started back in kindergarten. Even then he had been the first kid to take an interest in me. I can't remember these days too clearly anymore, but I must have been crouching somewhere eating candy all on my own before Light ran into my life. I guess you could take that literally – this is one of the moments you never forget even if you were pretty young at that time. I just remember seeing this light brown mob of hair, a sparkling smile and the shouted words "My teddy bear!"  
>And then all my bones were pretty much crushed until the nursery nurses could convince little overly-enthusiastic Light of the fact that I was indeed human and not a fluffy panda-teddy bear meant for cuddling. I suppose though this is how it all started.<p>

There was never a day since that day that I was alone anymore – not that I would have minded the loneliness, after all I've never known anything else so I couldn't have missed it, right?  
>Anyways, Light decided to stick to me for reasons unknown and I have to admit that after a while I came to like his company. It was strange in the beginning because I didn't know how to deal with this – I've never had a friend before, but my foster dad Watari said it was a good thing, so I didn't object.<br>I even began talking some more. Light just had it in him to make you talk, god knows how he does it. I'm not particularly surprised though since he has always been the popular boy who made the girls swoon and the boys wanting to be friends with him. This already started in primary school.  
>All he ever had to do was smile at people and they would love him to pieces.<br>Sometimes I could see it on his face that it became too much for him, and in moments like this I just grabbed his wrist and led him somewhere to silence and peace. It wasn't really hard to get everyone to leave us alone since they were always kind of scared of me (although I wouldn't even hurt a fly despite my strange appearance).  
>Those genuine smiles he showed me when we were on our own were everything that mattered to me.<p>

Already early in our school life the teachers came to the conclusion that we both could considered geniuses of some sort. Of course Light was the teacher's darling and they always tried to get him to compete at this mathematics competition or that English test and whatnot. He even did some of that but not without pulling me alongside him. Strangely enough I didn't mind as long as it was together with Light.  
>His parents were extremely proud of their son, I could see it written all over their faces when they came every day to fetch him from school. But I could also see the look on their faces when Light talked about me, the way they mustered me and deemed me an unworthy company for their prodigy child. And who could really blame them? I always looked like I just rolled out of bed with my washed out jeans, white shirt, shoes rather off than on most of the time and this unruly mop of black hair sticking up in every direction paired with the dark circles under my eyes (sleep had never been easy for me).<br>However, I just couldn't be brought to care about superficial stuff like looks, because what did that really matter?  
>But I could also see how Light looked at me, with this smile he only rarely showed and it made me feel warm.<p>

Moments like this made me sure of the fact that Light would always be by my side regardless of what I did. We just understood each other without words, and where everyone just saw a pretty boy with exceptional grades and pretty manners I saw Light, a boy who was often misunderstood in this world of sweet nothingness and often fought inner battles against the part of him that just wanted to break free from all the constraints and expectations that burdened his small shoulders.  
>I was the only one who could see this weak side of his.<br>All the times he was crying on my shoulder because his parents had again told him what he had to do in the future and that he must become this and that and above all keep away from that stupid L who didn't even know how to behave properly and always sat and walked like he didn't have a straight spine at all.  
>It was in times like these I held him close and told him that he could do what he wanted and become what he wanted because no matter what I would always be there to support him.<br>And I meant it.

Middle School arrived sooner than expected and everything almost stayed the same except for kids to grow up into puberty and discovering the malicious drive to bully the ones who weren't strong enough to put up a fight.  
>Well, needless to say that often I was the target of these things. In the beginning I couldn't do anything about it and tried to hide it from Light so that he didn't need to worry about something so stupid. But one afternoon it got especially ugly and they just left me lying there under a tree in the shadows. I must have lost consciousness because I just remember waking up to these unbelievably angry honey-coloured eyes and strong arms wrapped around me.<br>Light had grit his teeth. "What have they done to you, L? And who was that? Tell me!"  
>But I just shook my head, too tired to speak, too tired to try remembering the meaningless faces of those bullies who often were too stupid to even understand anything in class.<p>

The next morning I was greeted with Light standing in front of my door earlier than usual.  
>"Pack some sports clothes", he just told me with a cheeky grin.<br>"We're going to become karate badasses!"  
>And this is the story about how we fell in love with that sport and how I discovered that I wasn't exactly useless in anything athleticism-related. Actually, I seemed to be pretty gifted and our teacher was very proud of his two top students, Light naturally being the other one since everything he touched or tried was just destined to be perfect.<br>We trained vigorously almost every day, often alone on the field beside our school after everybody had left. We sparred until the sun set and then continued to just lay there in the grass, look at the sky and listen to the sounds of our surroundings.

The bullies had never stopped targeting me, but after a few weeks I was sick of getting beaten up and fought back. I don't even remember their faces (I try to only remember important information since our brains are just not made to remember everything) but their words all the more.  
>"Haha look at this, weirdo is hiding behind pretty boy! Aww, don't you think that's so cute? And do you know what I think would be even cuter? To see his reaction when we beat up pretty boy first!"<br>In that moment something had snapped inside my head. I just wasn't going to allow anything to happen to Light. I caught his eyes, and he nodded.  
>And then we returned their 'favours' and showed them exactly how it felt to be pushed face down in the dirt. I have to admit that I felt a weird satisfaction after that incident even though I still hated hurting other people physically. But it was a good thing word started to spread like fire through school and from this day on no one ever tried again to put up a fight with me or Light for that matter.<br>It even led to us to having a ton of admirers after that who stayed after school to watch us sparring.  
>Well, mostly Light's admirers, but I didn't care about that anyways as long as Light was with me.<p>

It was also around that time that girls began to take interest in boys. Needless to say that this didn't really affect me but Light all the more. Suddenly he could barely safe himself from the sheer _mass _of girls that tried to 'subtly' gain his attention and I saw less and less of him.  
>We still went to school together, practiced our karate and talked while we could, but when at school Light was immediately dragged away to 'take a look at this' or 'give his opinion on that'.<br>I remember sighing more than usual, but ultimately settling into that strange pattern where we barely saw each other around and only exchanged looks when we could.  
>After all he was still my best friend and would forever be. I had known for a long time that I probably wouldn't be able to keep him all to myself forever, but it still kind of hurt.<br>Of course I didn't tell Light that, that would have sounded way too creepy even for me.

I just continued sitting on my chair in the back, arms draped around my knees and biting at my thumb all while watching every move Light made.

Just like this middle school came to an end and the infamous time in high school started.  
>We didn't know that at this point but it would be a really important time for us since we would be discovering so many things.<br>Well, I guess class didn't really change that much – Light and I were still at the top of the class without doing anything really because it was just so easy. But Light seemed to get more and more involved with other people and club activities and such – he soon became class president and everybody totally loved him like they always did. Not really surprising to me since he still was the pretty boy with perfect hair, perfect style, perfect manners and perfect grades. Who wouldn't love someone like that?  
>On the other side I continued to be the 'weirdo', 'nerd' or 'social outcast', whatever you wanted to call it. I still didn't care what other people thought about me, my behaviour or the fact that I always wore the same clothes to class and hardly seemed to get a haircut at all. But just for your information – I indeed owned a few identical sets of clothes! Because if there was one thing I couldn't stand was smelly people. Ugh. And I encountered <em>a lot<em> of them at high school.

Anyways, in my second year I started being part of the small dojo our high school had and even began to teach some of the people there since all of a sudden after a training fight everybody wanted to learn something from me. Well I guess all the practice with Light had paid off ultimately and I won't deny that this was a strong boost in confidence for me.  
>This was also a time in which I felt myself changing. I didn't become the hero of all the girl's dreams of course (that was still Light and I wasn't really sure if I even wanted that to be honest), but I gained a few friends who weren't too stupid to talk to and that came to accept me as who I am too. I also became more confident in the way I lived my life and discovered my love for solving riddles and mysteries. I also discovered that I was indeed capable of other feelings than indifference and irritation – the first one must have been jealousy I guess.<br>I was supposed to meet Light after school because he had finally made time for us to meet (I hadn't spoken properly to him in like 2 weeks) and the moment I rounded the corner to the school yard I saw him standing there, kissing a girl I could quickly identify as Misa Amane – hysterical, hyperactive and way too loud but still kind of cute and pretty.  
>I froze in my steps and all I could think of was that it <em>hurt<em>.  
>I looked at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes. It wasn't like I hadn't expected that thing to happen sooner or later, but I just wasn't prepared for the sharp knife that seemed to split my heart in two.<br>In this moment Light seemed to get aware of my presence and he quickly rid himself of Misa and came over to me.  
>"Hey L, how's it going? We haven't seen each other in forever!"<br>I just nodded. I couldn't look him in the eyes and so I just walked right next to him while he talked about what he had done the past weeks, which projects he was working on for school and what was going on in their class committee.  
>"And what about you L? You seem awfully quiet today!" Light exclaimed at some point and looked at me expectantly.<br>I just shrugged my shoulders and mumbled something along the lines of "Everything as always, I guess". Everything inside me screamed '_Liar!' _but I just didn't feel strong enough to be honest with Light yet. First I would have to figure out my own feelings and since I knew that wasn't exactly my strong point I procrastinated the matter and refrained from thinking about it too much.

The next year or so we were acquainted with alcohol. It happened at some party Misa, Light's girlfriend at that time, was throwing at her house. There were tons of people and even greater tons of beer and vodka, and who would we have been to say no to that?  
>In fact it was a rather enjoyable evening. The alcohol made me feel warm and dizzy and I seemed to get along better with people in general. Some even laughed at the stupid jokes I pulled and it made me feel pretty great. Maybe I wasn't doomed to stay a social outcast forever?<br>Not that I particularly longed for that, but I realised that it wasn't too bad to have company, especially since Light was nowadays more often occupied than not.  
>At some point in the evening I found myself and Light sitting on a window sill in the second floor of Misa's way too big house (I guess her parents were pretty rich or something). We just enjoyed the silence for a bit and looked at the stars that seemed to be prettier than usual. I don't even remember why I said it but I just felt like cutting the silence for a bit.<br>"What does it feel like?" I asked.  
>Light just looked at me.<br>"And what would you be talking about specifically?" he slurred, clearly under the effects of a few too many beers.  
>"Kissing someone" I continued, all the while watching every reaction on Light's face. First he was really surprised, then a small blush settled on his cheeks. It was curious, never before had I seen Light blush or something like that.<br>He quickly turned his head away and stared out of the window once again.  
>"Why would you ask something so stupid L?" he whispered, evidently thrown off guard.<br>"Just being curious I guess?" I answered honestly. "And since you seem to have a good amount of experience regarding that matter I thought I could just ask you. But now that I think about it, maybe I could ask Misa instead?"  
>I made a move to stand up but a strong hand gripped my wrist and held me back.<br>"Don't."  
>Light looked at me with an unreadable expression. Was he flustered? Embarrassed? Did I make him feel uncomfortable?<br>"I'll show you" he then said and before I could even think about a reply to that I saw his face getting closer and all of a sudden another pair of lips touched mine. It felt like time was stopping for this moment, my eyes slightly widened and locked with those of Light that seemed equally confused. It didn't last too long though because my body decided to take action of its own.  
>I felt my hand curl in Light's soft hair and pressing him harder against my mouth, registering the small moan that escaped his throat at that action.<br>_Interesting_, I thought, and in the next moment our lips were moving against each other as if they had never done anything else and were meant solely for that purpose.  
>It was sloppy and involved a lot of teeth when we decided to open our mouths and involve our tongues in this sensual dance but nonetheless it was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was magic, absolutely enchanting and I dreaded the moment we had to stop.<p>

As our lips had to part due to a significant lack of oxygen I felt my legs wobble underneath me and could barely manage to stand upright, my gaze still held by those intense eyes which were now shadowed with something else I couldn't quite decipher at this time. My head was spinning and I slowly brought a thumb up to my lips to wipe away the excess salvia.  
>Light and I just stared at each other for a while, waiting for our breaths to calm down and our hearts to slow once again.<br>Without a word we returned to our positions at the windowsill, staring out into the night.  
>Finally Light found the courage to speak up.<br>"It never feels like this with Misa" he said, confusion written all over his face. "I wonder what that means now?"  
>I could see that he wasn't comfortable with whatever just happened between us and I desperately didn't want him to be upset. He was my best friend after all.<br>"Well, isn't this what everybody is always talking about? That friends occasionally kiss each other just to test it out?" I looked to my right side.  
>"Just see this as an experiment. An experiment we can forget or repeat, but it doesn't have to mean anything at all."<br>It was a lie. Again. Because I just couldn't deny that I liked it. A lot. But above else was the fear of Light leaving me, and I couldn't even stand the thought.  
>"…alright" Light replied after some time. He stood up and turned to me.<br>"Thanks for being you, L" he then whispered softly and hugged me tightly, like in the old days when we used to be innocent kids.  
>I watched his retreating form and was once again lost in my own thoughts.<p>

A few days after that incident I learned that Light and Misa had broken up.  
>"It just didn't work out anymore" Light told me, but I could see something in his eyes that told me that this was just part of the story. However, I didn't try to find out more about it – if Light didn't want to talk about it, I would respect it as I had always done.<p>

It was in our last year in high school that a few girls also seemed to take an interest in me. Somehow my imaged had changed from 'unapproachable weirdo' into 'intelligent and strangely cute genius' – don't ask me how that happened exactly but it might have to do something with me attending more parties and loosing up over the alcohol. At first I wasn't used to the attention and tried to avoid the girls, but I soon learned that they were actually pretty nice and not _that_ stupid. One of them was even on par with me when it came to solving puzzles and mysteries and we often spent the afternoons in the riddle-club ( I was really surprised we had something like that) talking about stuff. Except for a few kisses nothing really happened and I couldn't help thinking that even though it was nice, it wasn't special.  
>She just wasn't <em>Light<em>.  
>Well, I could have slapped myself for that stupid thought but didn't because I don't particularly like being slapped, so yeah.<p>

High school ended and the summer before college was wild. I agreed to go with Light to that amazing party trip everybody talked about and yeah, I wouldn't regret that. We visited many American cities and partied until the morning came. I discovered that with enough alcohol I was even able to dance decently, and as Light also discovered that, well, I guess you could say we became inseparable on the dancefloor.  
>Everybody just laughed at how suggestively we were dancing, pressed up against each other and writhing with the beat, and they just commented on "how gay" we became while drunk. Still it was worth it seeing Light flushed and panting after another night on the dancefloor looking at me with this unbelievably beautiful eyes.<p>

If I think back I guess it's pretty clear that in this moment I've already had fallen in love with my best friend. Maybe this was just the moment that I realised it completely, I don't know. But it didn't matter, as long as Light was happy he didn't need to know. Especially since I wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing – he didn't really seem gay to me or interested in men even in the slightest.

Still, there was this one night in Chicago where everybody had already gone back to their hotel room and it was just Light and me, sitting on the deserted roof of some building where we don't even remember how we got up there. We just watched the sunrise in silence, my hand in Light's, my skin tingling where he touched me.  
>"Do you remember how you told me that it was pretty normal for best friends to kiss sometimes?" Light asked all of a sudden, eyes fixed on the horizon.<br>My heart sped up and probably missed a beat.  
>"Yes, I remember having said that" I tried to say with a voice as monotone as possible.<br>"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"  
>I shook my head and met Light's intense gaze. Who was I to say no to that? If he only knew.<br>Light didn't need much more encouragement and in an instant his lips were on mine and it didn't feel like the last time we did this was already 2 years ago.  
>I couldn't help the small moan escaping my lips as I felt Light's tongue inside my mouth, slowly rubbing against mine to try and coax it out to play. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me and it made this whole thing just so much better.<br>The way I could feel all of Light pressed against my body, every bone and every muscle fitting so perfectly it was almost ridiculous.

The kiss got more passionate with each second that passed, our tongues dancing like there was no tomorrow, exploring everything there was to explore in our mouths. By the time Light stopped to look at me I already felt like I was in heaven. How could simply kissing be this mind-blowing?  
>"Do you know what I've heard as well?"<br>Light panted hard, his voice low and husky. It made shivers run down my spine and I could feel myself getting even more excited at the sound of his breathless voice.  
>"What did you hear?" I finally managed to press out between sucking air in greedily.<br>Light's cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red as he bent down and slowly whispered in my ear "I heard that best friends sometimes even have sex".  
>I felt my body heavily reacting to his words. God, how I wanted this!<br>"That's what I've heard as well" I whispered back and just like that our lips joined again, needier than ever before and I knew I didn't have to hold back anymore.  
>Because this was what Light wanted and I would give him all of it.<br>All of me.

It didn't take long for our shirts to be pulled over our heads and be tossed somewhere on the roof where no one would care anyway. I felt Light's lips leave my mouth and trail down to the sensitive skin at my neck. I felt him bite and deliciously licking the ravaged skin and I simply couldn't hold the moans back anymore. I didn't even know I was capable of making such soundsvbut Light didn't seem to mind and so I just let myself go.  
>I in turn also touched his skin, so flawless and golden from all the summer sun and such a stark contrast to my pale skin. I heard Light make muffled sounds as I played with his nipples, rolling them between my fingers and pinching them slightly. I decided that I wanted to hear more of that and quickly rolled us over so that I was on top. Again I kissed Light passionately while continuing to tease his nipples and the moans just got louder. I felt myself getting more and more aroused, the pants becoming almost an unbearable confinement. I groaned and fumbled helplessly with my zipper not seeming to get it right anytime soon.<br>"Here, let me do that" Light panted and sat up, pushing me over. He gently gripped the zipper of my pants and pulled it down, then he grabbed the waistband of both my jeans and boxers and pulled them down in one go. You would think I'd feel utterly exposed and vulnerable lying completely naked under Light's hungry stare, but it was quite the opposite.  
>I saw him take in all of me and shuddered when he whispered "You're so beautiful, L…."<br>In the same moment I pulled him down into another kiss while pulling his khaki pants and boxers over his hipbones to free him too of that totally unnecessary prison made of clothing.

Light groaned as he felt our painfully hard erections rub against each other and I hissed at the long desired friction I was finally getting. We continued to kiss and rub against each other, too lost in the moment to think of anything else.  
>"L", Light panted at some point, "please, could I- could I be on top? Please, I just need you so damn much…"<br>I just nodded fervently, my brain too mushy to be able to form a proper word let alone sentence at the time. I just felt that I wanted exactly that – I wanted to feel Light inside me and be as close to him as I could ever be.  
>"Well then …. This could be a little strange, but try to relax okay?"<br>I heard a bottle snapping open and briefly wonderer where the hell Light did have lube from. He seemed to see my confused look and just said that some of the boys had given it to him as a joke or something. Well, you could never know I guess.  
>A moment later Light was back on top of me, distracting me with an especially delicious kiss as I felt something cool slip in between my cheeks and gently press against my opening. I groaned at the strange feeling but tried to relax, just as Light had told me to.<br>The finger pushed ever so slowly inside and I hissed at the pain, feeling Light bite into my neck to distract me further from the strange feeling. My fingers curled around his biceps and I panted hard.  
>"It's okay, continue" I said after I felt the pain subdue.<br>The finger began to move but before I could think about the pain I felt something hot and wet engulf my penis. My eyes snapped open only to see Light smirking up at me, my length in his mouth. I moaned desperately while he continued to bob his head up and down while also moving his finger in and out my ass.  
>"Oh god Light", I almost screamed, "more!"<br>I didn't have to wait long for Light to comply as he took another finger and I felt myself being stretched further. In that moment the fingers suddenly curled upwards and hit a spot that made me see stars. Light must have noticed my moans getting louder as he repeatedly tried to find the spot and almost pushed me over the edge with that.  
>Too lost in the moment I didn't even notice the third finger being slipped inside me until Light let go of my length with a lewd 'pop' and kissed me. I could faintly taste myself but strangely I didn't mind that, it just seemed to turn me on even more.<br>"Are you ready?" Light whispered, gently pushing my damp bangs out of my face.  
>"Y-Yeah" I breathed and whimpered as Light pulled his fingers out. I felt empty and wanted nothing more than having this emptiness filled up again.<br>I held my gaze fixed on Light as he sat back, ripped open a small package and pulled a condom over his swollen and painful looking erection. He then took the small bottle of lube and slicked himself up with a generous amount before he looked at me, took my legs and hooked them over his shoulder.  
>"Tell me if it hurts too much" he said, and then I felt him pushing in.<br>"N-Ngh!" I groaned. Well, this was much bigger than the fingers, I tell you that!  
>"Shh, relax L, I promise it'll be good".<br>I nodded even though I felt tears running down my cheek. But I could handle that, is wasn't that bad, just weird. After a while of letting me adjust Light pushed further in until he was fully sheathed inside of me. And it just felt incredibly good.  
>"Move" I commanded weakly, and Light began to slowly pull out and thrust in. As I grew more accustomed to the feeling I began to move my hips in the same rhythm and tried to meet Lights thrusts. It got faster and more passionate by the second and all of a sudden he found <em>that <em>spot again. I shivered uncontrollably and just moaned "there, right there Light!" as he relentlessly thrust inside me, hitting that spot over and over until I couldn't see anything but white.  
>I heard Light groan louder with each thrust and I knew he was getting close too. Suddenly he grabbed my penis and began pumping it in the same rhythm as his thrust and I couldn't help it but closed my eyes and screamed his name as I came harder than I had ever before in my life.<p>

Almost at the same time I heard Light growl my name and collapsing on top of me, fully spent.  
>We just lay there like this, looking at each other and waiting for our breaths to slow down. Over us the sun was slowly rising and I could have never imagined a moment more perfect than this.<br>After a while Light pushed himself up and pulled out of me. He then brought a hand to my cheek and held it ever so gently.  
>He swallowed and I could see that he was to say something important.<br>"I know that I just said that best friends could occasionally have sex …." he said, looking straight into my eyes, "but the truth is, L, that I love you. I love you so much and I can't bear to be apart from you. I'm sorry if that scares you, but I've loved you for so long and I think you should know."  
>It felt like my heart would explode any moment. Was so much joy even possible? My whole body buzzed with excitement as I lay my hand above Light's and smiled genuinely.<br>"Light Yagami, you're stupid for not noticing all this time, but I love you too. I really do, and I have for a long time and I will for an even longer time."  
>With this our lips met again in the gentlest kiss you can imagine and the world was just perfect.<p>

So yeah, this is actually how we ended up being the famous gay pair in college that strangely enough everybody approved of. We both decided to major in criminal justice and use our intelligence to help serve the police maintain order and peace in this corrupted world.  
>We found friends who thought the same way as we did and who made the sometimes dull days more colourful. Every day I woke up to Light's beautiful face I couldn't be more grateful and just had to cuddle him hard enough that he couldn't breathe anymore.<p>

And now we're here, walking side by side, our hands entangled and my skin is still tingling where Light touches it. I smile at him and he smiles back, so many promises in his eyes and I just can't help to think about how lucky I am.  
>Light, this perfect man with perfect looks, perfect manners and perfect grades who is imperfect in so many ways but still makes this world a better place every single day is <em>mine<em>.  
>And mine alone.<br>Because just like my sweets, I don't share.

So I guess I just didn't give you a piece of my life but rather my whole cake of a life. But I guess for once it's fine.


End file.
